1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image generating apparatus and an image generating method capable of providing an interesting image based on a photographed image.
2. Related Art
A photo sticker apparatus is known that photographs a user, that allows the user to edit a photographed image, and that prints and provides the edited image on a sticker sheet. Such a photo sticker apparatus is disposed in amusement (play) facilities.
In a flow of one game provided by the photo sticker apparatus, typically, the apparatus photographs a user in a photographing space as a subject, causes the user to move to an edit space, edits the image in accordance with an operation performed in the edit space, and prints an image after the edit, i.e., an edited image, on a sticker sheet.
Some of these photo sticker apparatuses composite a stamp image which is rotatable to create a sense of depth, with an image to be edited (see, e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-114744), while changing an inclination and a size of the stamp image based on an inclination and a size of a face of a subject.
Moreover, recent photo sticker apparatuses have variously designed images prepared as images used for composition to be composited with a photographed image, thereby providing an interesting sticker sheet to a user.
However, for example, if multiple users composite stamp images of different inclinations and sizes with respective faces of subjects with an edit target images to be edited by a photo sticker apparatus of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-114744, the users must perform operations of compositing the stamp image for each object, and those operations are time-consuming for the users.
Although there is known a function that composites the same stamp image with respective faces of users at one time in the edit target image, different stamp images cannot be composited with respective objects, thus resulting in providing less surprising or interesting stickers.